


In the Quiet

by Anythingtoasted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x14, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/pseuds/Anythingtoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8x14 drabble, episode coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Quiet

He doesn’t see them on purpose.

They’re in Dean’s room, and Sam didn’t even know Castiel was back – from the looks of him he must have just made it; he looks dishevelled, ruffled up, his hair at odd angles, coat hanging half-off his shoulder, tie askew.

He knows Dean’s  _modus operandi,_ probably better than Dean himself; knows he uses these ‘last nights’ as an excuse to make himself known; to make amends, to comfort and cling with his fingertips to whatever tender thing will take him, so he’s been expecting this, in a way, for a while, but not…  _this._

He wonders idly, hovering like an interloper in the hallway, watching through the crack of Dean’s open door, how Dean can say he sees nothing in his future, nothing to look forward to, when there is an angel pushing his hair back, thumb lingering at the crest of his forehead. When that same angel is leaning close to whisper something Sam can’t hope to hear, pressing his nose to Dean’s cheek, and his hands – the hands of this creature, this soldier – are  _shaking_.

He almost can’t bear it when Dean lifts his hands to Castiel’s face, frames him between them, expression slack and rapt, pulling Castiel close so he can kiss him gently, so they can breathe each other’s air.

He backs away, a sort of rage, a  _fury,_ building in him, because how can Dean see no exit, see no hope, when he is so  _loved?_ When there is  _this_?

He doesn’t know.

He turns away, and leaves them.  


End file.
